There are known different forms of road signs from the prior art which are joined or arranged on the ground in order to provide the driver with information regarding road signs.
Particularly, the use of paint on the ground is well known. These horizontal road markings, made by means of a layer of white paint applied on the ground, are not provided with lighting means, but they are made up, as already mentioned, by a layer of white paint which will get dirty, fade away and be less visible over time, especially under conditions of low luminosity, cloudy or foggy days or simply during night time.
Likewise, signing luminous devices are known, such as that described by ES1076871U which comprises prismatic slabs fitted in a resin and comprising a metallic base. In this case, the LEDs used must be provided with some kind of additional protection to prevent the vehicles passing over the devices from causing damages thereto, and these require additional maintenance since solar rays (particularly UVA rays) may damage said LEDs protection and they can turn opaque, reducing the light passing through said resin. Furthermore, this protection for LEDs incorporates a rough finish or a series of engravings in the outer area so as to improve the user adherence to the device, so that slips or vehicle skids may be avoided.
Document KR20100117741A disclose a road sign plate according to the preamble of claim 1.